Proper baby hygiene is an important aspect in raising a child. Since a baby will soil diapers on a fairly frequent basis, disposable diapers have come into vogue as a convenient means for discharging this chore. However, most diapers currently on the market which are disposable are not readily accepted by the sewer system. Moreover, they do not provide adequate means for cleansing the baby during changing to remove human waste which has come in contact with the baby's skin.
Thus, one in charge of baby maintenance frequently must carry a plurality of accessories for the child's hygiene. Heretofor a comprehensive system or kit has not been provided.